The Unknown Allie
by Ordo-Silver
Summary: What if through a single simple conversation Naruto gained the support he really needed from those most important. A retainer that came with Kushina from Uzu, an old man who finally did what needed to be done, a single eye that did more than gaze, and another who did more than encourage him. From one single event, everything clicked to his benefit. NaruSaku later on. AU in some way


**A/N:**

Hey everyone. I know I must have kind of disappointed some people by saying in the first chapter that I wasn't going to abandon the story and always be a few chapters ahead and etc. but honestly I was on a hype after reading a really great story and actually wrote both of those chapters literally, in the same hour I posted them and thus why they were the way they were. I am officially re-writing them as of now though. I can't make any promises on when the next update will come until I get the hang of writing like this. So for all of you who have read the original first 2 chapters I hope you will like these better and to those who are new, well this A/N probably serves you no purpose what so ever but I hope you also like the story.

A few things for the new people though. Please no flaming, I will not tolerate it. No extreme character bashing in the reviews, bashing is ok but don't get to creative with your words (Except for Orochimaru and Kabuto then have a field day). I will consider all opinions and ideas and try to use them if asked or given permission along with giving credit where it's due but I will not change the story to your every whim.

_Italics are the 'Characters thoughts'_

**Bold print is Inner Sakura, Kyuubi, or something along those lines such as an extremely pissed Tsunade when Jiraya talks about his "research" around her… or makes a tits joke as I've seen often in fanfiction. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except OC's, everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

The idea for this particular story belongs to Triforce Guardian along with another element or two I got from him WITH PERMISSION. I still have the PM's from when I asked.

P.S. I will try to keep the chapters at a 1,500 to 2,000 word count minimum not including the authors note but I can't make any promises because I may be having problems trying to get the words written down. Now anyway, on to the story!

* * *

><p>The Unknown Allie<p>

Chapter 1: Where it Begins

* * *

><p><em>Before Present Day:<em>

It was late afternoon. In one of the outer, scarcely populated districts of Konoha two women of great friendship were in the middle of a silent, leisurely stroll through the small forest within the walls after just having had a break for one when suddenly one of them spoke up with a soft voice slightly laced with something sounding like worry.

"Hey Mebuki, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything Kushi, you know that." Came the response with a suspicious tone to it.

"Well, I have an ominous feeling and I don't know why. I just feel like something really bad might happen soon." Was the cautious reply.

"And? You're not making very much sense here and you still haven't asked what you wanted me to promise."

"Well, what I'm getting at is that if anything happens to us." The soft voice cut off suddenly when she reached down with her to rub her clearly pregnant stomach. "Please take good care of him for me." The rest of the response came out kind solemn, as if the speaker knew something no one else did… and that nothing could be done about it.

"Don't talk like that. Everything will be perfectly fine. You know he wouldn't let a single person lay a finger on you or his son in there. If it will make you feel better though, okay. I will make sure to take good care of him." Came the forceful sounding response before it gradually softened.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much of a relief that is." The soft voice finally sounded relieved for the first time in this short conversation.

With that said the two then made their way to a bench not too far off for the now known heavily pregnant lady to sit for a few minutes as this close to birth exercise of any kind becomes difficult.

"_God Kushi, is this how I'm going to be in another eight months, both physically and mentally?" _More thoughts along these lines happily strolled through the only slightly pregnant ladies head as she helped her friend towards the pre-mentioned bench.

* * *

><p>Present Day:<p>

To the surprise of many villagers a little blonde boy runs by quickly, being chased by a mob of villagers. Since it is the 7th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack many of the villagers join the mob in their hunt only worsening his situation.

Trying to lose some of them he quickly shoots off into an alley way. He knows this particular alley way well so doesn't have to worry about running into a dead end but unfortunately, so does the mob.

After seeing that he won't be able to hide here he yells out in a terrified voice "What did I do? Please, tell me what I did to ever deserve this. I promise I won't do it again, I promise!" In his haste he steps in a hole and falls only for things to end suddenly.

"HUUGGHH!" Was the only sound to come out of a certain blonde boy's mouth only to end up screaming in pain at the result of a fist to his head.

"Naruto, class is over and you slept through over half of it again. How are you going to pass your graduation exam if you keep this up?" Asked a very irked Sensei, Iruka Sensei to be exact. The teacher of the class Naruto was in

"Ugghh, I'm sorry Iruka Sensei. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Came the half asleep response from everyone's favorite blonde knucklehead.

"Naruto, you say that every time and it's not even the first time this week. I'm tired of hearing excuses from you. I want to see effort and improvement. I know your capable of great things."

"I'm sorry Iruka Sensei… again. I will try to do better tomorrow. Can I just go home now?" Was the solemn response that came out of his mouth.

"Hey Naruto, why the solemn response? I wasn't that hard on you this time." Asked Iruka Sensei with a hint of concern for his student.

"Well, you see, today is my birthday. I'm 12 today."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I understand why your sad now. Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen today then." As Iruka said a look of understanding crossed his face as he too knows the pain of being alone as an orphan on ones birthday and he proceeded to place his hands on his hips.

"WHAT?! REALLY?! Then what are we waiting for? Come on already then!"

"Wait! Naruto, hold on! Stop dragging me!" The look on Iruka's face as he was forcefully taken from the room would have broken raucous laughs out of his even class.

"No time sensei! Ramen is on the line here!"

* * *

><p>In a round room with a nice oak desk an elderly man was enjoying a short break and taking a relaxing draw from his pipe just enjoying the silence and peace with another whom was also taking the moment after finishing a rather important conversation when it was suddenly broken.<p>

"AAGGHHH!"

"Hahaha, I guess Iruka decided to treat Naruto to some Ramen today as that was definitely him screaming" Instead of being annoyed the old man was very amused by this event

"Maybe, I should go for a walk and happen to 'stumble' upon them and treat Naruto to a few bowls myself. I need to give him his present anyway."

"Since we've already covered everything Kakashi, would you like to join me?" Was the question asked by the old man as he gave his attention back to the man standing before him.

The man identified as Kakashi who was looking out the window with a far away look in his single eye slowly turned to look back at the Hokage with a rather irked look in his eye. "I've been forbidden to have any contact with him before outside of keeping the mobs off despite my requests. Why invite me now?" While his voice seemed to remain the same the irritation in it was apparent to the old man.

"You know that wasn't of my doing Kakashi." The old man suddenly grew tired and leaned his elbows on the desk with his head also leaned over.

"It might not have been directly but you were the one who gave them that much power in the first place. If I've waited this long to meet already I can wait until team formation. I'll be taking my leave now"

"Goodbye Kakashi."

Kakashi preceded to leave then leaving the old man alone in the office.

Talking in a low voice to himself more than anything else the old man began to speak with his head still down . "Maybe it is time I finally do something about all the meddling the civilian council and elders do. They've cost me the respect of several of my Jonin and ranking Anbu in the last few years."

* * *

><p>Alright, this much shorter than 1,500 words (I actually don't know how long it is now cause I added some more things in right before I posted, though I bet y'all won't guess which part I added in xD) because it's really only the starting base. The next chapter will have the 1,500 word count minimum.<p>

I really need a beta reader to help me. I'm going to be messaging some betas but I never got a response from anyone the first time I asked so if anyone reading this is a beta PLEASE PM me and we can discuss in detail what I need.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this starter chapter and can give me great input on where to focus a little better. Again though, if you are a beta please PM about becoming my beta if you have the time. I may choose more than one beta if one beta can't cover everything I need because I know some are better at making sure everything matches up, some are better at grammar, and so forth. Also, this story is going to be AU in more ways than just Mebuki. Please remember to review!

P.s. This is the only chapter that will have "Some time ago" or "Present Day" because I don't think it will be necessary since the base chapter here is out.


End file.
